


好孩子遊戲

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: pwp
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 21





	好孩子遊戲

金建學大概有點老師病。牙齒嚙咬在白皙的皮肉上蹙成緋紅的一點，微血管流向匯聚在一起最後散不開了，往旁邊擴展的星星點點像是大力在黑板塗上紅色粉筆、旁邊那些黏不住的散粉。  
那是獎勵的加分蘋果還是警告的紅色記點？孫東柱不太能明確判斷，可能在做愛這件事上，錯的都是對的，就算正確也總能抓出些地方讓對方非議。

「老是用咬的，哥是狗嗎？」  
他還是忍不住抱怨，金建學每每總得讓他身上留下一些痕跡，抓痕淤青草莓印，五彩斑斕都是外人看不見的盛景。  
金建學想反駁，還是被孫東柱手指堵著嘴巴噤了聲，卻也不惱，倒是順勢吻起小巧可愛的手指，也不知道是羞得還是嘬出粉嫩的顏色，舌尖劃過細嫩指腹格外地癢，連被拔出來都刻意留下吸吮的聲音。濕淋淋的手指好不容易逃脫，孫東柱便不滿地按在金建學的胸膛上壓出濕潤黏膩的印子。  
「很髒的，哦？」明明是自己的口水，卻還是嫌棄地抹掉，金建學開玩笑地教訓小孩，得到絲毫不給面子的白眼一枚。  
這樣有點下品的惡趣味也是常有，就像金建學平時無聊當有趣的捉弄沒什麼兩樣，孫東柱面上顯得煩，但又好像總是受用，導致金建學一而再再而三的有恃無恐。  
甚至在床上的時候他的包容還是更多的，孫東柱在這方面一直都很乖巧。

一開始是虛心向學。其實兩個人起初的經歷幾乎一樣白紙，成天泡在唱歌跳舞的練習生日子裡哪有什麼經驗可談，最多是金建學比孫東柱多看過幾部片子，多比孫東柱知道要怎麼樣手淫，並且實踐操作教學。  
那時候的孫東柱更害羞一點，褲子被拉下來露出還軟趴趴的性器，被金建學的大手揉捏得充血站立，可憐兮兮的出水。連快感的感官教育也是一步一步的，小孩的喘息聲隨著金建學手上的動作越發急促，奇怪的未曾經歷的感覺從頭皮酥麻到腳底，無所適從的手把哥哥的衣服給抓皺了，無助地向對方求助，細微的吟聲輕得幾乎聽不見，但炸在自己的腦子裡簡直震耳欲聾、無處可躲。金建學安撫著沒事，甚至把小孩的第一次含進嘴裡，然後與他接吻。  
「這是東柱的味道喔。」  
語氣像極了小學生活教育辨別酸甜苦辣。

金建學是從一開始就這麼壞了，孫東柱一直都知道。  
但他又比誰都還要配合。他任金建學把他抱起來，交換上下的位置讓自己坐在他的下腹處，挺拔的性器就頂在他的臀縫，若有似無的磨蹭。而就算金建學不下指令，孫東柱也會順從地撐起身子坐下去。濕軟的後穴是那人用有點粗糙的手指擴張的，他總是耐心的探勘，細心體貼而又慢條斯理，分不出是溫柔還是折磨，或者兩者都有。  
孫東柱找著適合的角度，上半身幾乎是倒在金建學懷裡，兩隻腳卻只能踩著柔軟的床顫抖，「太難了，進不去。」他有些埋怨，故意的說，「哥哥太大了。」  
但金建學不是每次都吃這套。「東柱應該做得到啊。」兩隻大手在孫東柱的腿側撫弄，搞得他好像更站不住了，好幾次對到穴口又不小心偏斜，雖然連在入口處戳刺都有些麻癢。到最後孫東柱兩腿實在累了，抬起眼睛討好地說，「不能換我躺著嗎？」  
「不行。」金建學今天大概對這個體位特別執著，不過還是做出退讓，抱起小孩自己往上頂，滿足於小孩配合的叫聲——孫東柱的反應多少有灌些水，隨著次數多了他也學會使壞，聲音越發甜膩還說起dirty talk，但也不是敷衍應付，就只是起了玩性，更懂得享受性愛了。  
這樣的調皮也很可愛，虛張聲勢的模樣讓人忍不住想看看他能逞強到什麼地步，然後發了狠的欺負，直到他哭著嗔說不要了為止，不過那也許也是算計的一部份。  
於孫東柱而言，就算金建學再怎麼幼稚無聊，也總還是能給他想要的，那麼他只要好好聽話便能獲益良多——畢竟獎勵和懲罰他都甘之如飴。  
「乖，自己來。」於是又回到騎乘的姿勢。金建學大概是樂於看他取悅自己的色情模樣，渙散的視線只能依稀看到對方滿意的神情，最明確的還是激動的肉稜在他體內存在顯著，輾平每一處細緻的皮肉和性感帶。孫東柱在律動下根本難以顧及自己的情潮，混混沌沌的就射了出來，精液順著柱身沿下流到了交媾處，雜亂而淫靡。孫東柱脫力地倒在金建學懷裡裝死，對方卻把手伸到他發洩過了的性器摸了兩把，弄得他不受控地哼聲抗議，雖然聽起來更像在撒嬌。  
「你看，你把自己操射了。」  
「說什麼呢，也還是哥操的我。」  
「那你看我也還沒射啊。」語氣像個無賴，孫東柱也不管他了，放任對方又把自己搬起來放在床上，架勢像是剛要好好做一次。為什麼每次都得先折騰成這樣？  
金建學笑而不語，無害的笑容只讓弟弟覺得真的過於幼稚。雖然沒說出口過，孫東柱瞪圓眼睛含著眼淚的樣子總是會讓金建學想到曾經那個害羞內斂青澀的孫東柱，紅通通的臉頰肉其實別無二致，這並不是說現在的他不好，就只是——那個比較乖罷了。  
「嗯、嗯……哈啊……等、等等……」  
金建學快到的時候冷不防拔了出來，才發現剛剛發洩過一次的孫東柱的莖身又悄悄站了起來，往全身一看，標緻的身體泛著漂亮的緋色，因為突然的空虛而忍不住併攏的腿加上茫然看著對方的表情，讓金建學立時改變主意。  
「都吃掉。」  
有些遲鈍，但還是照做了。孫東柱是那種取巧的學生，聽話的接收金建學的每一步指使，就算有時候嘴上有些抱怨最後也還是全部都會照單全收——就好比金建學拔掉保險套射在他臉的時候，他也會皺著眉頭把全部抹在手上舔掉。  
做得好呀。金建學抱起孫東柱去清洗，親吻比任何時候都要溫柔地落在臉頰上。孫東柱想，Leedo哥本來就只對XION溫柔，這句話沒有人會反駁。但到底也只有他們兩人會明白，這只是和老師會特別喜歡乖學生是一樣道理。  



End file.
